Evelyn Tate
by rosebud896
Summary: Evelyn Tate has her life jam packed with work, college, and dance, yet her motherly nature wont let her rest long enough to watch her students new adoptive father ruin the girls lives. Eventual Gru/OC
1. The Frenzy of a College Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or any of it's characters. I only own Evelyn Tate, my OC.

Summary: Evelyn Tate has her life jam packed with work, college, and dance, yet her motherly nature wont let her rest long enough to watch her students new adoptive father ruin the girls lives. Eventual Gru/OC

* * *

Chapter 1

The Frenzy of a College Student

* * *

"That is all for today" Dr. Nefario shooed us away with the swish of his hand. The old coot most likely would have been a great teacher if I had, had him twenty years ago. His old age greatly affected his ability to hear, keep a steady train of thought, and to stay awake. Minus all the aging inconveniences he was one of the smartest men I've ever known. I've always enjoyed chemistry and have passed by with flying colors but this was the first chemistry class I've taken where he presented us with thought-provoking situations. I was glad to finish up my education with a man like him instructing me.

As everyone leisurely packed up their belongings I raced out of the room as quickly as my legs would allow me already pulling my hair up into a bun as tightly as possible. Racing across the campus to the parking lot took about five minutes. I threw my tote bag containing my classwork and notes into the backseat and speeded twenty miles over the speed limit since the cops had nearly never seemed to notice anything around the town. I reached my destination twenty minutes later with an extra five minutes to get ready. Frazzled and hot from the warm spring sun I took a brief moment to review why I had picked such a difficult job to get to until the delightful voices of my own students drew my attention.

"Bonjour Madam Evelyn" a classroom full of tiny tutu's and large smiles greeted me as I entered. My heart and any previous regret melted away as I returned their greeting and proceeded to the sound system where I connected my iPod with the speakers. Teaching dance was not my main goal in life, but it was a passion that I was able to share with young children who for the most part shared the dream to become a prima ballerina when they grew up. I quickly counted heads as the girls all found a spot at the barre and began a quick plié routine. Three were missing. I found that odd since five other girls in the class carpool along with the three missing girls since they came from the same orphanage. The studio had offered free ballet classes for any girls living at 'Miss Hattie's Home for Girls.'

After fifteen minutes of the class had gone by and we had already moved on to rond de jambes, the three girls I had been curious about rushed into the room smiling and quickly took the empty spots at the barre. Agnes and Margo both had their hair sloppily thrown up into a ponytail, while Edith still wore her pink beanie. The situation was odd since Miss Hattie was very precise about how the children came into the class afraid that she would lose the free classes for the girls (and any future credit for raising a star performer). I noticed out of the corner of my eye a new observer that I had never seen before. A tall man with an abnormally large nose sat down with the girls' bags with a large sigh. _Typical._

I allowed the girls to stretch themselves before we moved on to center adagio, mainly so that I could get some answers out of the three little muskrateers. I had trained each of them since I was only seventeen; Margo was one of my first students.

After calling them over and beginning to work on their hair I began my questioning.

"So would you three like to explain why you were late today" I looked up at Margo and Edith over Agnes' tiny bun in progress.

"We had an argument with Gru" Margo shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as I switched Agnes for Edith. I grabbed the forbidden beanie off her head and chucked it over to the tall guy who walked in the girls. He shot a cold glare in my direction.

"Who's Gru" I asked pulling a very reluctant Edith closer so that I could get a good grip on her unruly hair.

"He's our new dad" Agnes happily announced trying to pull her leg up as closely to her face as she could. Margo rolled her eyes and huffed.

"He's not our dad, and we were late because he wanted us to go sell cookies instead of coming" she put her hands on her hips and looked over in his direction. Edith squirmed as I dug two bobby pins into her bun then switched her for Margo.

"May I have a ticket to the recital to give to Gru" Agnes asked after falling out of her attempted heel stretch for the twentieth time. I smiled and handed her a pink ticket from the shelf where the speakers were also placed after quickly finishing Margo's bun. Gathering all the girls back together, I began to instruct them on the adagio piece I wanted to work on. Agnes weaseled herself away somehow over to the parent's observation room and handed the ticket over to their adoptive father. I watched from the corner of my eye as the large man held out his pinky to the tiny ballerina. I could practically feel the tidal wave of estrogen that the dance moms suddenly demonstrated at the sight of the only man on the premises acting sweetly(ish) with his daughter.

"Good job girls, now try again… except this time really try to remember to point your toes" I demonstrated by pointing my own foot out in front of me.

The rest of class progressed well and we ended on a good note having finished the choreography of their recital performance, all that was left to do was to rehearse it repeatedly. As Agnes, Margo, and Edith leisurely walked towards their new guardian, he was more quick to leave… That was until I stopped him.

"Excuse me" I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mr…"

"Gru, just call me Gru" he turned around removing my hand from his shoulder himself. I raised my eyebrows at him feeling a strong sense of resentment towards him at the moment.

"Hello… Gru, I am Ms. Evelyn Tate. First I would like to explain how pleased I am that you are going to let the girls continue their training and education here. Secondly I would like to go over a few rules that the girl must abide to over the next few weeks." He sighed as Agnes began to hang off his leg as if he were a jungle gym. I could see that he was not paying attention to what I had to say but I continued to explain what I needed to.

"Class begins at 4p.m. sharp every Monday and Thursday. They must arrive in the proper attire which includes a tight, neat, ballet bun, and that means no hats" I smirked and looked down towards my left where Edith smiled knowing she had been caught and took the pink material from my hand and happily placed it on her head.

"Then we weill be here Thursday Miss…" He began to drag Edith and Agnes out of the room while they each clung to a leg before looking back at me with almost a mocking stare.

"Tate" I smiled knowing that my eyes contradicted my smiling lips. As the door closed I quickly displayed a hand motion in his general direction that summed up my thoughts on the man. _Poor kids._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any criticism that you feel the need to express. I take them all into account to write the best that I can. I'll try to have the next chapter posted within the next few days. :)_


	2. Super Silly Funland

Chapter 2

Super Silly Funland

* * *

Crashing into the semi soft cushion of the air mattress that took up some space of my rinky dink apartment I began to pull out my hair from the tight bun. Teaching dance was exhausting on its own but then having to go to rehearsal straight after, and then having to write a twenty page essay on my own personal theories on a social phenomenon, and finish by studying for three different advanced college courses was more than grueling. My body and mind were almost too exhausted to comprehend that the person barging into my room was one of my roommates, Jesse. Her heavy footsteps should have warned me, but as I said before I was too tired to think.

"Oh my god, do you ever answer your phone? Something seriously insane happened the other day" she exclaimed plopping down right on my feet. I groaned heavily before sitting up. Due to both of our busy schedules we hadn't seen each other in a day or two and I presumed that it was another boy problem she was facing; there were about three empty containers of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream on our coffee table after she came home from sleeping over her most recent ex's house.

"No, you really have to hear this" she helped yank me up with one hand while scrolling on her Iphone with the other, "So, you know that coffee shop I work in? Well I sort of got held up yesterday." She took a moment from staring at her phone to check my reaction. Usually all she has to talk to me about is drama dealing with college students either partying too much, or her partying too much; but this situation was much different and was actually something serious.

"Yeah" she nodded her head as I lipped 'holy shiznits.'

"So, I was ringing some people up when this huge guy comes in and freezes my customers. Then he just took the order of the girl I was serving and dropped a penny in the tips and then left laughing" she now was full on facing me instead of her phone. Her wide eyes and slightly shaky hands told me this was a little scarier to her than one of her possible break ups due to a suspicion that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

"Froze" I asked confused as to what she meant by the statement.

"Yeah, like with ice and everything. Look" she handed me her phone which held thirty-two photos of the scene that she took. I shook my head looking at the people stuck inside blocks of ice and the police holding up several blow-dryers. She finished her story surprisingly quick only to move on to complain about how her ex-boyfriends brother wouldn't go out with her. She earned a long open mouthed gape from me then proceeded to try to defend herself. When the time on my phone finally hit two in the morning she let me fall asleep. I happily crashed into my pillow for the second time and didn't open my eyes again until it was nine in the morning and my alarm clock was screaming.

Another day of classes and dance rehearsals went by without much trouble. Professor Nefario gave me an extra assignment on studying some theory he had about what an objects mass has to do with shrinking it. He often did this with some of his thought provoking theories and when I came to a decision on what my theory was we would discuss it with a large plate of cookies which he would deny to the world that he enjoyed. I had started my research on the issue but I was far from accomplishing a well formed and educated idea on the connection between mass and shrinking –no cookies for me.

Today however I didn't have any classes; I had a performance at Super Silly Funland. The dance team I was in was asked by the children's amusement park to come perform a few of our routines for them. We would receive compensation in the form of money for our time. Of course I would see none of it personally; all the money would be put towards new uniforms or to pay for another choreographer.

If it weren't for the obnoxious squeals and corny children's music constantly playing I most likely would have enjoyed the experience; the genuine amazement that came onto the children's faces when we danced really boosts your spirit. I was the next person, however, to have a genuine look of amazement flash on my face.

As we were beginning our 'Pon de Floor' routine I saw three very familiar girls come pushing through the crowd dragging a reluctant Mr. Gru with them who looked a bit queasy. I almost waved but the sudden burst of music brought me back to what I was doing. The girls squeals were more encouraging than the other children's annoying screams, and enhanced my dancing and performance quality. The three had always possessed a soft spot of my heart.

I waited eight counts before lifting up my arms and swinging my hip to the left. All of the team's movements were in perfect unison as we shifted to each new move. The crowd cheered as we all performed seven fouettes into an axel turn. I looked over towards the girls and caught sight of Mr. Gru raising his eyebrow presumably to our performance. I'd take it as a compliment. The rest of the three minute performance went by flawlessly and the audience of about maybe thirty all applauded and cheered for us as it was our last performance of the day.

Instead of running back stage to change out of my uniform with the other girls I went down to Agnes, Margo, and Edith to say hello.

"Madam Evelyn" the girls threw their tiny bodies into my arms. I bent down to their level and smiled, "Hello girls!"

"That was amazing" Margo exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"I can see your belly button" Agnes pressed her small index finger on my exposed navel. I stifled a laugh as Mr. Gru reddened when he noticed my apparel. The dance team decided on a red and white midriff shirt with long, red, tight, pants and white sneakers as our uniform. It was nothing as revealing as NFL cheerleaders, but it offered some skin to keep interest.

"What are you girls up to, spending some quality time with Mr. Gru?"

"Actually we are about ready to leave" Mr. Gru stuck up his index finger and sneered at me. This man did not deserve these girls at all and I was about ready to snap at him when Agnes' high pitched squeal sounded out from behind him. We both turned around to look at what her yell was about: me, out of concern; Mr. Gru, out of annoyance.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that fluffy unicorn!" Agnes jumped up and down playing with her hands, looking at the white and pink fluffy unicorn a rip-off stand had hanging from a hook. Mr. Gru and I both walked over to her. "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"

Margo and Edith both grabbed onto his right hand and begged him to let them play. He groaned and gave them a series of 'no's' until he saw me cross my hands across my chest and lean into my hip in an unpleased fashion.

"Ug okay" he turned to the man behind the stand, "How much for the fluffy unicorn?"

"Ah! " the man exclaimed then laughed a bit "Well it is not for sale, but all you gotta do to win it is knock down that little spaceship there!" He pointed to a miniature green and yellow alien spaceship that was attached to a spring. "It's easy!"

"Mr. Gru sighed and handed him over a dollar to give the girls a chance to play the game. I smiled as the girls all excitedly jumped up to the games guns and tried to shoot the little sucker. Unfortunatley, after their thirty seconds of fun, the game was over and none had hit the little spaceship.

"Again" Agnes shouted. Mr. Gru obviously disapproved (much like I disapproved of him) and turned his back to the girls to walk away.

"Wait, com'on one more time" Edith begged cutting him off.

"Just one more? I accidently closed my eyes" Agnes tried convincing Mr. Gru. Her convincing worked. He slapped another dollar into the con-artists hand. The game started up again and this time the girls didn't play for fun, they were playing to win. Agnes even hit the target just before the game ended. The title at the top however stated something different; the red letters wrote, "Stop, You Lose". All of us including Mr. Gru were taken aback.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. What was that? She hit dat, I saw dat with my own eyes" Mr. Gru angrily approached the man behind the stand.

"Hey buddy, let me explain something to you. You see that little, tiny spaceship? You see how it's not knocked over? Do you know what that means, Professor? It means, you don't get the un-i-corn!" the man pushed Mr. Gru just a little too far and he glared at the man for doing so, "OH! Looks like someone's got a frowny face." This time he turned to Agnes who looked like she might cry within the next few seconds, "Boo, better luck next time."

Agnes grabbed onto my hand, looking for a little comfort. I patted her hand and notice that Mr. Gru angrily shoved another dollar into the man's hand and stormed back a few paces. He pulled out what looked like a blow dryer from his pocket. I reacted quickly when I realized that no blow dryer would fold open to become a compressed atomic gun. I grabbed all three girls and pulled them out of the way of fire and covered them as well as I could with my body. The blast shook the ground a little bit and left a large hole in the stand where the tiny spaceship had been. My mind was on lockdown and I stood there for a while gaping like an idiot. Had he just pulled out a weapon that hasn't even came out of testing yet.

Agnes ran up to the man who was very shaken from almost being molecularly disintegrated, he handed her the unicorn without a second thought and began to hide from sight.

"Knocked over" Mr. Gru sang and began to walk away with the girls as a large crowd of people stared with open mouths and wide eyes (myself included). _I'm so going to the bar tonight_.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
